Question: The following line passes through point $(8, -4)$ : $y = -\dfrac{11}{15} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(8, -4)$ into the equation gives: $-4 = -\dfrac{11}{15} \cdot 8 + b$ $-4 = -\dfrac{88}{15} + b$ $b = -4 + \dfrac{88}{15}$ $b = \dfrac{28}{15}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{28}{15}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{11}{15} x + \dfrac{28}{15}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(8, -4)$